


Gred and Forge

by TheRebelHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everybody Lives, HP: EWE, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter
Summary: Two weeks after the final battle, George receives an owl from someone. Find out who inside. Originally posted on FanFiction.Net on the 23rd February 2012





	Gred and Forge

_My dearest brother; Forge,_

_I was talking to Moony yesterday when he came into St Mungo's to visit Tonks and guess what he told me. He told me that you and the rest of the family believe that I am dead. Well, as you can probably tell by now, I am fine, except for a few bumps and bruises… I'm rambling, sorry Georgie. Anyway, please come and visit me. I really miss you. Tonks and Moony say hi and they're going to go abroad for a few years with little Teddy. That reminds me, how is Harry? Tell mum that she can stop worrying, Ron to leave Hermione alone for a while and stop snogging her (yes, I do know about them. Moony told me), tell Percy to stop being a prat and Ginny, well, I can't think of anything…_

_I'll see you soon. I Hope._

_Gred_

 

* * *

 

I had received this letter this morning. It had been carried by an unfamiliar owl, but when I saw the handwriting, which looked so very much like my own, I got nervous. Was it possible that Fred could be alive? 'No, it can't be.' I had told myself. 'You saw his body.'

But that was before I opened the letter. Now, tears were running down my face. And for the first time in two weeks, they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

Gred, my twin, was alive! I have no idea how it was even possible, but I didn't doubt it for one second.I couldn't.

I couldn't.

So as to not waste any time, I quickly apparated to the Burrow where the rest of the family were.

"Mum! Dad! Everyone, get down here!" I yelled once I appeared in the kitchen.

"George?" mum asked, looking over the bannister. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when everyone is here," I replied quickly.

Slowly, too slowly for my taste, everyone ambled into the kitchen. I looked around. Surrounding me was mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Percy and Harry. I smiled widely, looking almost like a mad man.

"I have amazing news," I began.

"Oh, just spit it out!" Ron snapped. Ever since Fred had 'died', Ron's temper had gotten shorter.

"Well, I got this letter today, it was sent from St Mungo's," I said, now smirking. I planned to make them wait for the great news.

"Yes, George?" Hermione prompted softly, laying a hand on Ron's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her boyfriend.

"You'll never guess who it came from," I laughed. The others looked at me like I had finally gone round the bend.

"George, just tell us," Ginny snapped.

"Oh, fine. It was sent by Fred!" I finally exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of my heels and grinning madly.

"That's not possible," mum muttered in disbelief.

"Well, here. I'm going to St Mungo's," I shrugged, dropping the letter on the kitchen table and apparating away before anyone could say anything.

When I entered the main entry point, I looked around before making my way up to the reception desk. Luckily for me, there was no line, so I could get to Fred all the sooner. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Fred Weasley. Is he here?" I asked the reception witch that was working.

The young witch took a moment to check her records before giving me a warm smile. "He is in room 104," she told me before giving me some quick directions to the room.

"Ta," I said before walking for room 104, noticing with a small chuckle that his room number was the digits of our birthday, April 1st.

When I reached room 104, I took in a deep breath to steady my nerves before pushing the door open. "Freddie?"

"Georgie!" Fred exclaimed happily when he saw me.

"You  _are_  alright," I breathed in stunned relief.

"Of course I am. You are, aren't you?" He gave me a winning grin at this comment. I wanted nothing more to roll my eyes at him, but was too relieved to do so.

"What do you mean?" I asked when his comment clicked.

"We're twins!"

I blinked. "Um, okay, I don't get it, but anyway…"

We were silent for a moment. Fred looked around and frowned a little. "Where is everyone else?"

I shrugged. "Probably in shock."

"Why?"

"I left the letter for them to read."

All of a sudden, I rushed forward and pulled Fred into a bone breaking hug. "Don't ever do that to me again," I muttered into his hair, tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry George, I really am," Fred whispered, burying his head into my chest.

Fred and I sat like that for a while, just taking comfort in each other's presence. When the rest of the family arrived, Ginny was the first to be heard and seen.

"Fred! You prat!" Ginny yelled as she ran into the room, only to freeze in the doorway. "Oh, um…" she muttered when she saw how Fred and I were sitting.

"Ginny, please don't kill him," Harry said, coming in after her. He then stared at Fred and I in shock.

The rest of the family came in after Harry and they too stared in shock.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You forgot to mention something," I laughed.

"How are we going to tell them apart now?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, you mean my ear? Yeah, oops?" Fred laughed.

"Um, which twin is which?" Harry asked, looking between Fred and I.

"Well, that's easy," Fred said.

"He's Gred, and I'm Forge," I laughed.

"Merlin, help us," mum muttered.


End file.
